User talk:Njalm2
user:Njalm2/Archive 1 Njalm2 That ability I asked to to see will be a character's illusion based zanpakuto ability, I just used Haru as an example to show how it works.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya's Review Well I looked over what I originally had, and felt that it wasnt a proper review, so I'm going through and editing it all over again. I'm going over your Honshitsu right now. Ill probably break the review up into the three parts once I finish with your spells. Give you something to read over and consider while you wait for the zanpakutou review. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, I've uploaded Part 2 of his review, although its going to be broken up even further. This last one took me some time to finish, but ill try and get the rest filled out in the next few days. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Bankai! Hey, I think I'm going to need a bit of help in crafting Kenshin's Bankai. Part of the reason I've been using his shikai is because i felt that any bankai I create from his Shikai will be....extremely powerful in that regard. I've got some ideas, on how it works, but I'd like to bounce them back with you beforehand. One thing I did decide on was to expand upon his Swordsmanship and incorporate that into his Bankai. I have a rough draft that basically details that Kenshin has Five Stances, each ones name relating to a phase of the moon. In order to unlock the full power of his bankai he has to shift from the first phase all the way to the last. Which can only happen during combat. He can activate his Bankai normally, but without doing this, he'll only release a fraction of his power. If you have the time to help, let me know and I'll go into more detail. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) As you know, his ability allows him to "negate" supernatural affects. His Bankai would both augment this and expand upon it. In order to balance out his Bankai it would have two distinct stages. The normal Bankai and a sort of "Second Stage". In order to reach this second stage, I've devised a requirement, that Kenshin would need to go through five "phases" or stances, each one a reference to a phase of the moon, with varying abilities and modifications to his own. When he reaches the "New Moon" (he starts at full moon"), he can activate the Second Stage of his Bankai. Otherwise he'll only be able to access the normal level. Now to go on to what his Bankai actually does. On, one hand, I figure his Bankai to work in a similar manner to the Magia Erebea of Negima, wherein any attack he "negates" with his Zanpakutou, he actually absorbs and uses to augment his own power. This seems like the natural evolution of his ability, and is very powerful in of itself. His normal "Genzoumetsu" would extend to his entire body instead of his sword, but of course that would make him virtually immune to any Kido or affect that targets him. Another ability would be having area of effect versions of his Genzoumetsu. My friend thought up an interesting "Final Bankai Ability" which would allow Kenshin to create a permanent black hole for any supernatural affects in an area. If spiritual beings were in the area, they would have ALL of their spiritual power and likewise Zanpakutou abilities negated/removed, becoming like..well Ichigo as he is now, but without fullbring. I explained to Twilight his negation ability functions in a similar manner to Orihime's "Rejection of Fate". The difference being his ability is effective against the physical nature of the supernatural such as attacks, spells, etc of a supernatural origin. Orihime's just flat out negates "events" as though they never happened. Either way their powers "restore" reality to a previous uninfluenced state. I've basically told Kenji the same thing, since I'd like multiple eyes on this. Any help is appreciated, and of course, feel free to poke at this with a 10ft pole. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, alright then, I'll forgo the "entire body" version. I do however like the concept of these "Negation Fields". Though I wondered how they would affect other spiritual beings, and I've just come to the conclusion, that while powerful it wouldnt end a fight. Though it sure as hell is useful though. I see it as, immediately ending any "ongoing effects". This includes Kido, Release states and transformations. Rips people right out of them. Considering that Kenshin does not, and probably wont ever have such higher states of power beyond Bankai, I consider it, somewhat fair. Of course the person can always just initiate the good stuff again, but I think the sudden loss of power would cause their spiritual power levels to drop significantly. Mechanically, if it would even work would be dropping it by one stage. Ie Immense Spiritual Power is lowered to Great Spiritual Power, until it recovers (which depending on the person can be a few minutes to a few hours or even a few days). I also considered him having the ability to generate additional "swords" that he can use offensively or defensive with the same power as his shikai. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) After a conversation with an informed friend, I have some better ideas on where I want to go with Kenshin, at least story wise, and oddly enough they do coincide with the Triumvirate I'm creating. I've already got a basic template up, but I'll be expanding a bit more on her history. Which I'll need some help with, since given her age, will predate Soul Society, so if possible, I could use some feedback, since at least for I'll be considering the history "canon" so to speak. I'll probably have to create a separate article detailing the pre-history of Soul Society if I want to make this work. Oh, and if you have time, I wrote down a "quote" for Kenshin, although its more of a monologue detailing his innermost thoughts, and a bit of his history. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 07:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, well two things are required. This is to provent mis and op use of it. I don't want the strongest and oldest echelon of energy turned into a Hollow Mask type thing. #First off as he is a Shinigami it would make sense that he can use an incomplete Philosophy under the aspect of death. Now like how using it under the aspect of creation manifests white energy from the body and surrounds the body like an aura. You have to come up with away on how it looks when your Shinigami character uses it. But the color for the aspect of death should be red, like a Shinigami's spirit ribbon. #Secondly, and this is the more important requirement. The use of Philosophy require 4000+ years of training, so your character will have to come up with a way of why he achieve it in under that. Like how Haru can use it for he has 12 personality and how each personality trains together. *No so much a requirement, but it take along time and training to use it under all aspects to manifest it completey. So until I make some new abilities any character that cannot use it completely can only use what is under the incomplete manifestation set of abilities.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I saw how you used Philosophy. Just you should make a section saying exactly what it enhances or gives to other abilities like your Sacred Spells. Just while Philosophy is limitless in amount it cannot be manifested forever or at least not a incomplete manifestation of it. Also, it doesn't make your character a different or a hybrid kind of species like Vizard. Just everyone has it or the potential to create it and it doesn't change the species. This is energy is complete separate from spiritual power and so it won't change the users form.: The Twilight of Your Despair 12:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm, you know that just cause Philosophy isn't remotely spiritual power you can still use his zanpakuto, just cause Philosophy is a different and higher class than spiritual power it doesn't mean that you cannot use any of his regular powers. That is why it grealty enhances Reiatsu. Just Philosophy cannot be broken down, or negated by Sekkiseki, or Reason like the Kosumosukihaku's Deity-like Spirit energy but also Philosophy cannot be broken down by spirit energy in like the affects Sekkiseki, or Reason.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I am glad that you found away to not op it for its hard not to op it. Now like how Reason has its own Species I was thinking that there were a species made of nothing of but Philosophy. Tell me what you think of these names. *''Teacher of Beyond'' *''Knight of Endless Enlightment'' *''Peaceful Being of Truth'' *''Deity of Understanding'' Well what you think?: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Wel, maybe your right. But their is one species that cannot use Philosophy until very specific requirements are meet. They are the empty souls that my character Spirit is made of. You see Empty Souls are made from the remain of Reiatsu in the spirit worlds. The Reishi forms over it and creates a body and characterlistics form the Reiatsu like Height and looks are given to the Reishi forming a new soul. To use Philosophy they have too become a Shinigami, Raifutenshi, a Knight of Ruin and a Kosumosukihaku. Once this is done they can develop philosophy. For each aspect is related to ones emotion like sadness, hope, love, joy, hate, envy, pain, despair etc and Philosophy is understanding through the four aspects on a very high level. And so since Empty souls have no feeling good or otherwise they can develop their Philosophy until they develop feeling first and go beyond them.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) hey do you know the translation for knight of ruin: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Umm, when I message Void I notice something. I have to do several things at once normally I have four seperate tabs open editing different characters and rps etc, so forgive me if I don't seem to make my character live up to their standard level of their powers. And despite you being a natural viewer calling my character like Kenpachi even has an estimate is rude when I made him seem very smart and while Kenpachi is no idiot I made Kiyoshi very smart. Just he is dealing with a self-rightous punk Kenshin and not void whom is control him for killing hundreds of his subjects in a place where he has no authority so he might not sound all clam.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Long Time! Hey! I was wondering if you would be interested in having an RP between Van Satonaka and Miyata. Figure it'll be fun! =DRozeluxeMeitzen 13:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha two rogue shinigami going at it? Hmm the thing is Van wouldn't really know what Miyata looks like since he woldnt go to Soul Society do to him being wanted as well for leading a mass break out. =p But yea.. Hmmm well Van cold be looking for information regarding his brother Toru and then sense Miyata and we can just ad-lib from there in the RP =) RozeluxeMeitzen 14:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well do you want to start it up or should I?RozeluxeMeitzen 16:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well here it is...Scar Dead Tale. Hope its a good one =D RozeluxeMeitzen 04:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Howdy I'm liking the release you've given him. Makes those water abilities all the more deadly and cements him as one of the strongest in the group. Very nicely done, pal. Anyways, I'll admit Kenji's Bankai is powerful, but it isn't without its weaknesses and limitations. Outta curiosity though, which part do you reckons overpowered? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Response While you've made some valid points, I'm gonna try and explain why his powers are at the level I've portrayed them. I'll deal with this in the same way you did, with the three headings. Oh yeah, this is by no means a pop. I'm only explaining my view. Right, moving on then. First Imbalance Firstly, I need to address what you've said about Naibu before I can get to Kenji, as the two are linked. I find it rather funny that you've compared Naibu's strength to Ichigo's Final Getsuga Form, though. I've never stated anywhere that Naibu's strength is at that level, or even implied it. His skills were influenced as stated in his behind the scenes section, meaning thats where the idea came from, not that they are the same. By no means are his physical abilities in the same league as Ichigo's. In fact, Head Captain Yamamoto a little weaker would be a closer match to Naibu's physical levels, as no Shinigami's spiritual energy was greater than Yamamoto's was during that period, so neither would his physical levels if Naibu converted it. That in itself makes Kenji's strength nowhere near as powerful as you've said it to be, but I'll admit that he is still quite powerful. And I'm glad (delighted in fact) that you mentioned its more akin to a Resurecciòn. I didn't actually expect anyone to pick up on that in the slightest to be honest, but that was indeed my intention. Kenji's zanpakutō has always had Hollow Powers as a result of Hollow Kenji's energy merging with Sanmiittai's forming energy when the Inner Hollow died and Kenji's zanpakutō first formed. Sanmiittai's innate Hollow Influence - which is greater in Bankai than in Shikai - polluted Kenji's Bankai, in a manner similar to Kusaka Kori's with Hollow energy, hence the physical attributes which are present. He may have lost his Vizard powers, but by no means did Hollow Kenji stop being a driving force in Kenji's power. Now, his speed isn't exaggerated by any means. Kenji's greatest attribute has always been his lightning prowess and natural speed, and lightning itself has always been known to be incredibly swift. In his history, he had a rivalry with Byakuya and received lessons from Yuroichi, so he's always been skilled in Shunpo. I've attributed the speed to his wind nature in the description I admit, though its a proven fact that strong winds cause water and ice to rub together, which creates the friction needed for an electrical field that causes the lightning and thunder; hence the levels of speed. With lightning as the explanation, its no surprise that Kenji's speed breaks limits. And the fact its labelled as such is again partly due to the influence of Hollow power from Sanmiittai himself empowering the ability beyond its usual levels. And it has weaknesses, if you think about it. Think about the sound he makes, for one. No matter how much speed he is utilizing, he creates a static sound regardless. Remember Zaraki Kenpachi's bells? Exact same principle. If the foes senses are tuned enough, you'll be fit to discern his location based on the sound, though at close range I admit that it'd be difficult - but not impossible. And his Bankai would only be used against the strongest of opponents, as he hates using it because of its strength, so there senses would be tuned enough in the first place. Examples of opponents would be Meian or Averian, if your wondering. Both would have the analytical ability to pick his Bankai apart. Now, In terms of him being god-like. By no means is he even remotely god-like. His spiritual energy was always vast, set at being higher than even Captain class. The Ryu Guard are a good indication of his spiritual energy, as Kenji is stronger than them all. Only Meian beats him out in spiritual energy, but Kenji's different forms (Kyo, Bankai etc) make Kenji stronger. Then there's the influence of Kyoaku to take into account also, which in itself constantly makes Kenji's bog-standard spiritual energy stronger, as he exists within the initial stages of the fusions with Kyo (expressed via his crimson eyes). And Bankai tend to increase the Shinigami's power by a factor of anything between 5 - 10, which in itself would make Kenji's spiritual energy overwhelming. And then I come right back to the Hollow influence. Second Imbalance Shibō, eh? Right, I think you've been focusing to much on the description and not what can be read between the lines, pal. This ability corresponds to Kenji's ability to destroy spiritual-based occurrences with his aura alone. His ability have absolutely no bearing on the physical aspects of a persons power. Your basically looking at Kenji's own answer to all the Aizen Zanpakutō copies floating around, as illusions (because they are spiritual-based) will be completely negated. And just to point out, Hiroya spells had no bearing on Kenji's power, as I've been planning this for quite some time now. Regardless though, the ability has another weakness. It would naturally require a time-limit, hinted by the statement I made though attacks at close range can only be partially deconstructed because of the closeness between Kenji and his opponent. Also, the bigger the attack, the longer the deconstruction takes, which is pretty straight forward. That in itself helps add balance, but still its a powerful effect I admit. Third Imbalance His Bankai's ultimate defense (I use that term very loosely now) is a combination of all three aspects highlighted in the Bankai, and also shows the relationship the power has with his Kyuukyou Shouten transformation and his mastery of the Yuengiri styles (he needs to cycle energy through his body to obtain the transformation for example). But you've admitted to finding a way around it, correct? So how in the name of creation is it an ultimate defense if you can counter it? Hence why I said I use the term loosely. I blame my poor choice of wording on that in the actual description, though. Defense will do, I think, so cheers dude. And Shirohane is a good defensive zanpakutō and one of my favorites on the server, though some of its techniques could be interpreted as an ultimate defense also. And you keep referring to him as a god, when he clearly isn't. The weaknesses are there to exploit if you think about it and can pick them out. I'm a Bleach and manga/anime geek, my cousin who helped me create it is no different, and Kenji's Bankai has been built from the ground up using inspiration from multiple sources that gel and compliment one another to create what you see. Now, in response to your final paragraph. This is because that you, as the creator likely never thought once or twice about how his abilities could come off, and some of the most overpowered abilities might not have seemed overpowered at all to you. Is what you wrote. That annoys me, 'cause one thing I spent a lot of time looking over were the various different ways his Bankai could be took and perceived by others. I even wrote three off-line RP's with friends who've had characters created previously for work on fanfiction.net with the singular purpose in mind of testing how it could be perceived and worked through. So saying I didn't think once or twice about the abilities and powers is way off the mark, pal. Whew, that was long lol. But thanks for letting me talk about his Bankai like this, 'cause if anything, it made me like it even more. And I value critics and criticism, or I wouldn't asked you to tell which parts you thought were overpowered. So no, I didn't think you were harsh at all, pal. Critics are supposed to point out their opinion and believes, otherwise whats the point in reviewing something? I've asked people for reviews ever since I started adding more details to my articles, which started with Sei's, I guess. Anyways, thanks for the feedback, pal :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tsuchi & Miyata I think you're on to something here. Alright, though i'll need to finish up with his Shikai release at least. Unlike Kenshin, I do have have a pretty good idea of what I'd like for it, considering how straight forward it is. Its his Onmyouji magic that will be the hard part. Though even for that, I'll mostly be sticking with a theme of Divination, Seals/Barriers, and spells with utility as opposed to spells suited for battle. But yeah, the creation of colloborative techniques would be a great stepping stone. Though at the moment, I'm trying to split my time with finishing up Kenshin's Bankai, updating multiple RPs, and finishing two characters, in addition to doing things in my normal life. Its getting pretty hectic. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The Finale Really? The last post left me kinda confused. It seemed like you were ready to the end the RP given that Hiroya is now running away. But given your last post, you expect us to make chase. And so we shall. Thankfully Taro has teleportation, so we should be able to catch up in time too. Hmm, i'll have to get Jet'ika to make a post then. Oh, and check out the latest update I made to the RP with Kiyoshi and Kenshin. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey man! So I was thinking that for the final phase of the battle I would have Taro go into Bankai, but the problem is I am still unsure what to make of his bankai. I had intended it to be such a strengthening of the portals that they could suck people in and push them out like tiny little black holes if Taro so chooses and then a general powering up of his shikai abilities along with a few new moves. But I'm still unsure of this and was wondering if you had any suggestions for his bankai? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my post is taking so long, but if it goes as it should its going to be a long one. I know we talked about "bullet hell" but I'm not sure if you've actually seen it in action: Bullet Hell. Depending on what Jet'ika says, I'll edit the post I'm writing to accomodate any changes, but I'm hoping to make it as epic as possible. My thing is, if you're going to do an RP, take your time so you can do it right. Win or lose, all of our characters are going to come out looking badasses and thats the goal. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If you get the chance.... As the title says...if you get the chance...could you look over Rozeluxe Meitzen and give me a review of him? Also...I'm really enjoying this RP, its making me think of what could possibly come next =D RozeluxeMeitzen 14:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Njalm2 you cannot use Philosophy in the Tournament for its not fair to Wandershinobi and too know why I am telling you this look at one of the last messages on my talk page I think its titled Question sent by Wanderingshinobi.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Then you talk to him if he doesn't mind that its fair, just the last thing I need is some one calling me bias. Also if you ever make Hiroya have a complete Philosophy than I was thinking he gains white wings for complete manifestated of Philosophy is different per person, for it being energy to a weapon to a transformation.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC)